1. Graduate Partnership Program (GPP) The NINR GPP is part of the NIH intramural graduate partnership program and was begun as a 3-year pilot program in the fall of 2003. The first NINR GPP fellow was accepted in the spring of 2004. Currently, six graduate students from 6 universities participate in the NINR GPP program. One GPP fellow recently successfully defended their doctoral dissertation. One new GPP fellow was accepted this past year. Three GPP fellows are currently taking course work at their home universities. They will transfer and start their dissertation research on the NIH campus in 2012-2013. Three GPP fellows are on the NIH campus working in their lab rotations or on their dissertation research. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in September 2010 and ending in January 2011. 2. BNC Fellowship This postdoc fellowship focuses on research related to integrative medicine. The first of the two postdoc fellows finished the program in Aug. 2011. The second postdoc fellow started the program in Dec. 2011 and will finish in Dec. 2013. 3. Summer Genetics Institute (SGI) Program The NINR intramural also sponsors a two-month, intensive summer research training program, Summer Genetics Institute (SGI). A total of 12 classes have been successfully offered by the NINR IRP and to date, a total of 230 individuals from the United States have completed this program. The class of 2012 will be the thirteenth offering of this program. The SGI participants are successfully building programs of research in genetics;disseminating their work in numerous publications, at scientific conferences, and in clinical practice settings;and influencing the integration of genetics content in curricula in universities across the country. Applications were accepted via an online application system beginning in February 2011 and ending in April 2011. 4. NINR Summer Internship Program The NINR participates in the NIH Summer Internship Program. Six students from high school and college spent the last summer working side-by-side with NINR intramural investigators and research staff. These students presented their research results at The Summer Research Program Student Poster Day at the NIH. 5. Pain Methodologies Boot Camp The NINR sponsored a one-week, intensive summer research training program, Pain Methodologies Boot Camp. This is the second year for the course. A total of 57 individuals, including nurses, from the United States attended this course. Registrations were accepted via an online registration system (MREGS) beginning in April 2011 and ending in June 2011. 6. Developing Nurse Scientist Online Course The NINR recently revised this course. The purpose and objectives of the NINR web based Developing Nurse Scientist course are as follows: 1. Provide the general profile of NINR and its guidelines for grant submission. 2. Discuss practical skills necessary for developing a successful research program. 3. Discuss key issues in research including research ethics, IRB, disseminating findings, and recruiting research participants. The intended audiences are those early stage nursing science researchers from a variety of disciplines. 7. New Postbaccalaureate Trainees in the IRP of NINR Two new postbaccalaureate fellows were accepted this past year. 8. New Postdoctoral Trainees in the IRP of NINR No new postdoctoral fellows were accepted this past year.